


Pour des raisons compliquées

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Denial, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster of the Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Le Maître a un Plan impliquant des feux follets, la destruction de la terre, et un philtre d'amour.
Relationships: Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Pour des raisons compliquées

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Développer un philtre d'amour était comparativement facile. Bien sûr, cela demandait des phéromones d'espèces qu'on ne trouvait qu'aux recoins de la galaxie, un ou deux artefacts religieux, sans oublier la partie la plus agréable, le rituel à la pleine lune. Le Maître avait rajouté un costume pour créer un plus bel effet.

Le faire boire au Docteur était la partie difficile.

Le Maître s'était installé dans un coin de la campagne anglaise où il était avait reconnu des envahisseurs extra-terrestres dans les histoires de feux follets tueurs que l'on colportait. Après avoir découvert le code secret que ces lumières représentaient pour communiquer avec leur base secrète derrière la lune, il avait conclu une alliance avec eux. Puis il avait laissé divulguer quelques disparitions qu'il aurait pu sinon cacher parfaitement, afin de faire venir le Docteur.

Grâce aux pouvoirs d'illusion de ses nouveau alliés, il s'était habilement déguisé en maître d'hôtel et avait offert à ses invités le cocktail du jour, avec ses compliments, quand ils étaient rentrés de leur expédition (peu fructueuse) dans les marais boueux.

Jo avait fait tomber celui du Docteur par accident, puis lui avait proposé le sien à la place. Parfois, il était difficile de savoir si elle était très maladroite ou si elle avait tout deviné à ses manigances depuis le début. Mais bien sûr, le Maître était venu préparé, avec plusieurs doses ! Il avait ensuite donné au Docteur la Chambre aux Passages Secrets et était venu lui apporter du thé.

Si le Docteur voulait passer pour un véritable humain anglais, il ne pouvait pas refuser du thé.

Il le but effectivement, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, car le Maître avait fait d'importants efforts de préparation pour qu'il soit difficile de refuser. Et puis, il avait une couverture à maintenir ! Afin de passer pour un bon hôtel, tout devait être fait avec art. Faire de la bonne cuisine avec de la culture strictement terrienne du 20e siècle était un peu comme essayer de jouer aux billes avec des gants de boxe, et en faire de la cuisine _anglaise_ demandait en plus d'y jouer sur de la lave. Mais avec un bel effort de volonté, le Maître s'était retenu d'ajouter quelques innovations qui auraient pu donner à ses clients la puce à l'oreille.

Le visage du Docteur s'éclaira soudain, et ce n'était pas à cause du goût du thé. Probablement pas. Cela restait une boisson terrestre, même si les anglais l'avaient volée à la Chine.

Le Maître éteignit immédiatement le projecteur holographique qui dissimulait son apparence et éclata d'un rire sourd et dramatique.

"Je savais qu'un jour le parviendrais à te tromper, Docteur ! Ah, c'est le meilleur philtre d'amour qui ait été inventé dans trente-huit galaxies ! Comment pourras-tu stopper mon plan, ha ha ? Et maintenant, embrasse-moi !"

Le Docteur l'embrassa, et le Maître y ressentit tellement de plaisir - de la victoire, mais pas seulement - qu'il oublia de se rappeler le problème que le Docteur était plus grand que lui.

"Et maintenant, mon cher Docteur, allons appeler le reste de leur armée pour détruire le monde !"

Le Docteur le suivit sans résistance, et même, lui prit la main, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Si le Maître avait su cela, il aurait essayé depuis longtemps.

Le trajet était long dans les Passages Secrets, et plusieurs fois, le Docteur plaqua le Maître contre le mur pour l'embrasser - mais c'était bon signe, cela voulait dire que le philtre agissait, n'est-ce pas ? - et de temps en temps, c'était le Maître qui faisait la même chose, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

Ils étaient un peu en retard quand ils arrivèrent à la base secrète. Les extraterrestres, qui avaient dû inspirer la légende des Nuckalavees et étaient assez peu agréable à regarder, le regardèrent avec contrariété. Le Maître n'apprécia pas du tout, encore moins quand il eut l'impression qu'ils regardaient avec suspicion ses vêtements un peu en désordre et sa coiffure un peu défaite.

"C'est le moment ! J'ai capturé le seul élément qui aurait pu être perturbateur, et je l'ai réduit en mon pouvoir !" dit-il d'un ton dramatique. "Il est temps d'appeler votre armée !"

A la surface de la terre, et sur les écrans de contrôle, des lumières commencèrent à envoyer des signaux. Si un humain s'était approché en croyant voir des feux follets, il aurait été désintégré, mais malheureusement, les locaux avaient appris à les craindre. Cela aurait pu être amusant.

Mais alors, les feux follets se mirent à danser d'une façon inhabituelle, et le Maître comprit que ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

"C'est ta faute !" lança-t-il au Docteur, sans vraiment comprendre, par pure habitude.

"Je ne peux pas laisser celui que j'aime commettre un crime !" s'exclama le Docteur, et pendant un moment, le Maître fut absolument terrifié de cet effet inattendu.

Puis le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. "C'est bon. J'ai fait semblant de boire ton thé. Je pensais que c'était le plus court moyen de voir où était ta base secrète. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à monologuer, je m'attendais à faire semblant d'être évanoui. Je viens d'inverser la polarité du flux de neutrons et de dire qu'ils ont été trahis, trompés, et que c'est urgent de rentrer."

"Mais tu m'as embrassé !" protesta le Maître.

"Toi aussi !"

"Je te testais !"

"Moi aussi !"

Un des extraterrestres à l'apparence de centaure écorché tenta de devenir menaçant, et protesta que le Maître et le Docteur avaient certainement fait exprès de gacher leur plan de conquête.

Le Maître ricana et révéla qu'il était habitué à la trahison, et qu'il avait saboté leurs armes. Le Docteur leur rappela que leur vaisseau était en train de partir, et s'ils ne voulaient pas rester abandonnés sur terre, peut-être qu'ils devaient les rattraper le plus tôt possible ? Et puis le Maître rappela que le tournevis sonique du Docteur était une arme plus redoutable qu'il en avait l'air, parce qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas à être piétiné en guise d'au revoir, et en cet instant le Docteur avait (par un malentendu) une aura plus menaçante que la sienne.

Enfin, ils avaient pu reprendre leur dispute avec toute la concentration qu'elle méritait.

"C'était certainement pour la même raison que toi !" expliqua le Maître.

"Un jeu de pouvoir compliqué..."

"Exactement," interrompit-il, sans grand succès.

"Où tu devais prétendre être amoureux de moi pour des raisons complexes."

"Voilà. Quoi, j'ai fait semblant de quoi ?"

C'est à ce moment qu'un des extraterrestres, décidément bien rancunier, dût à ce moment enclencher la commande de destruction de la base à distance. Et le Maître eut juste le temps de penser que les murs qui s'écroulaient autour d'eux n'étaient pas si terribles si cela lui épargnait une conversation bien embarrassante.

Il épousseta ses vêtements avec élégance, espéra que le Docteur n'était pas mort sous les décombres, espéra qu'il était more pour ne jamais reprendre le sujet, coupa la poire en deux avec lui-même en espérant qu'il était amnésique.

Puis il décida de jeter tous les flacons qui lui restaient, au cas où.


End file.
